CatoblepasMask
CatoblepasMask (カトブレパスマスク Katobrepasmasuku) is a Nocturne with a Catoblepas motif, one of SkullMask's gang members known as The Monsters, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality CatoblepasMask is feisty and smug Monster Nocturne. He and KarkadannMask serve as the chief strongmen for The Monsters, with CatoblepasMask being the more talkative one and approachable one. Next to SkullMask, he is one of the more determined Monsters to do their mission (such as finding all of the Crystal Skulls) and is also the most obedient of SkullMask's gang members, enforcing SkullMask's orders strongly, despite not having much of a rank. Out of all the Monsters, the one he gets along with best is KarkadannMask, with the two often being seen together and both sharing similar interests. In regards to his other teammates, he tends to get along with them pretty well, except DeadMask and especially KitsuneMask. DeadMask he views as expendable and not a real Nocturne and was even going so far as to fork him over to the Aztec spirits when they demanded a sacrifice. Despite this, he doesn't appear to show any visible contempt towards DeadMask. With KitsuneMask, it's a different story. Him and KitsuneMask were rivals in regards to being the head honcho of the Monsters, barring SkullMask or DracoMask. He believed himself to be smarter, wiser and more capable of KitsuneMask was, who he believed was holding them back. While KitsuneMask was more competent and skilled, she also had a high amount of redeemable qualities, which clashed with CatoblepasMask's more wicked nature. CatoblepasMask is very loyal to SkullMask, even if SkullMask doesn't return the favor to him or even sides with KitsuneMask against him. However there are times he will call out SkullMask on his behavior if he pins the blame on him for too many of "his" failures. History Backstory Little is known about CatoblepasMask's past. He hails from Ethiopia and later joined The Monsters as he had the skills. He was the first Monster to join. Debut: SkullMask's Monster Mash CatoblepasMask first appeared when SkullMask brought in The Monsters to help him find the Crystal Skulls, as well as cause mayhem. He was the second Monster to appear, rising out of his coffin and summoning his Third Arm, also spraying around his poison gas breath, killing some Shadelinqs. ScorpionMask then wanted to do a sparring match with all of the Monsters to test their might, CatoblepasMask included. After DeadMask's and KarkadannMas's tries, CatoblepasMask fought off ScorpionMask by grabbing him by the arms and tossing him aside, then blasting forth his poisonous smog breath at him. ScorpionMask then bolted back up and performed a Rider-esque kick against CatoblepasMask, knocking him down. As ChupacabraMask fought off ScorpionMask some more, CatoblepasMask rejoined the fight by smacking ScorpionMask down across with his Third Arm. ScorpionMask admitted that they were tough, but that they forgot about his scorpion tail, to which CatoblepasMask, ChupacabraMask and KarkadannMask backed aways from. After the fight, ScorpionMask congratulated them all. CatoblepasMask then went to the Monster Bar with the others, where they would heal, eat and rest until dawn for when their mission would begin. CobraMask's America CatoblepasMask made a cameo in the RP at the beginning where he was shown along with the other Monsters heading down to South America to find the Crystal Skulls. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle At Colombia, all of the Monsters (CatoblepasMask included) returned to regroup with each other at a certain undisclosed location, where SkullMask met up with them. The Monsters then revealed seven of the Crystal Skulls in their possession. SkullMask was pleased with their progress, however he took note that SaberMask was following them. SkullMask then told his Monsters to hurry quickly with their search and deployed CatoblepasMask to find the nearest two Crystal Skulls, which were in possession of the archaeologists nearby. CatoblepasMask then led a raid against the archaeologists with his Shadelinqs. CatoblepasMask used his Third Arm to reign destruction and reach for the two Crystal Skulls, however he was then intercepted by SaberMask. CatoblepasMask and SaberMask fought fiercely, with CatoblepasMask using his giant shadow arm to grab and bash SaberMask against the trees. SaberMask retaliated by firing shadow blasts at CatoblepasMask, knocking him down aways. CatoblepasMask and SaberMask fought some more, to which soon Kamen Rider 1 and Fone Bone joined in on the fight. After a long fight, Kamen Rider 1 took out CatoblepasMask by delivering a Rider Kick to him, sending CatoblepasMask flying against some trees, knocking him out cold. As Kamen Rider 1 closed in on CatoblepasMask, CatoblepasMask faded aways with Shadow Manifest, heading back to where the other Monsters were at. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness CatoblepasMask appeared shortly in the RP where he was at the Monster's camp, still healing from his wounds. When SaberMask attacked SkullMask and their base, CatoblepasMask briefly joined in on the attack when he grabbed SaberMask with his Third Arm and smacked him against some trees, then tossing him to CucaMask. Following the capture of the two Crystal Skulls and the expedition crew now heading to Mexico, the Monsters then headed out to there, CatoblepasMask included. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery CatoblepasMask reappeared when he partook in the ambush against Joel Miller's crew. He mainly fought off several of Joel Miller's men. When DracoMask unleashed his Draco Hellstar, he was among the many monsters to run off. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples CatoblepasMask along with KarkadannMask raided the third temple along with KarkadannMask to find one of the last three Crystal Skulls. CatoblepasMask warned KarkadannMask to just ignore TumbleweedMask, who was annoying the tar out of KarkadannMask. As he and KarkadannMask went into the temples, right away they got to work. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! CatoblepasMask continued digging for the last Crystal Skull along with KarkadannMask, excavating withing the temples. When the attack got more intense outside, CatoblepasMask and KarkadannMask finally came out of the temple and went out to fight, with CatoblepasMask briefly going through GhostMask. However the fight was cut short by that point, as Montezuma then appeared, saying that they were most displeased and said they were going to decided who'd get the Crystal Skulls, via by playing their ballgame. CatoblepasMask was among the many Monsters to play it; CatoblepasMask did his best at the game, even managing to get a tie at first but in the end the Monsters lost the game due to DeadMask catching the ball with his hands (which was a major no-no by the rules of the game) and Xavi's poor behavior. When the Aztec spirits cornered them, CatoblepasMask decided to change the offer by sacrificing the loser to them. The Aztec spirits liked this idea, although SkullMask was not amused. In the end, they sacrificed Xavi Dasado. Not wanting to stick around that place anymore, CatoblepasMask and the Monsters took off. MoaiMask WIP Everybody Deserves Redemption! NemeanMask's Legacy!! WIP KitsuneMask Is Redeemed! Operation Famine Begins Now! WIP Abilities * The Third Arm of Catoblepas: CatoblepasMask's most well known and deadly technique, CatoblepasMask can summon forth a giant arm made up of shadow energy from his chest and summon it to do a variety of actions, such as to destroy or wreck something normally out of his reach or to grab something big. Due to it being made up of shadow energy, it can extend to very far lengths and he can twist it around and stretch to his command. * Poisonous Smog Breath: CatoblepasMask can shoot out a deadly stream of poisonous gas from his mouth at his foes. * Explosive Tusks: CatoblepasMask can launch out his tusks to which when hitting the target or their area can create powerful explosions, akin to that of some grenades. After usage, they can grow right back. * Strength: CatoblepasMask is very strong, being one of The Monster's chief strongmen, but behind KarkadannMask in that regard. While brutish and tough, he prefers using his magic and wits for combat. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, CatoblepasMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Tracking Skills: CatoblepasMask is an excellent tracker, being able to fin and detect many desired objects. This one of the reasons he was the first Monster Nocture to be deployed to find the Crystal Skulls. Weaknesses * Light Energy: CatoblepasMask is weak to light energy, although like all members of the Monsters, he has better durability to it. Roar CatoblepasMask has the same roars as the 1955 iteration of Anguirus. Trivia * CatoblepasMask is one of the few Monster Nocturnes who was not originally intended to be based off of his motif. He was originally named "DeadMask" upon conception, then changed to "CarcassMask" before then settling down his final name. This is because he was originally supposed to be themed as a black magic socreror as opposed to what he ended up becoming. * He's also known as "Cato". * CatoblepasMask is the first Monster (not counting SkullMask) to be deployed into battle. * CatoblepasMask in terms of design is an homage to many Showa era monsters, particularly Garuma from Warrior of Love Rainbowman. ** His third arm technique is also a reference to Makuta Teridax's giant shadow arm from the Bionicle films. * His partnership with KarkadannMask is reference to Bebop and Rocksteady from TMNT, with one of them being a monster warthog and the other being a monster rhino. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs